


Childish

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: SQHPverse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So how about a Hogwarts AU?" Asked by thegardensofthemoon via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

****

_Green eyes narrowed as the wind hit them mercilessly, the cold air of mid-December also hitting chopped lips in where the tip of a pink tongue was visible from a second, long hands grasping even tighter the handle of the broom, the rushing sound of the wind around the rider making those green eyes to even narrow further, searching for the tiny ball that had just grazed her cheek a few seconds ago._

_She was close, Emma thought with a sigh, her right hand already moving forward, the taste of victory filling her mouth. Almost, just a little more._

“Emma, I know we are no students anymore but I’m sure Mrs. Prince would probably send you to Azkaban if she finds you drooling all over her books” The stern voice of a particular brunette made Emma blink and come out from her daydream, a grumble coming out of her lips the second she realized that the open-air she had been imagining was nothing else but a figment of her imagination.

Sighing even deeper she glanced towards the brunette woman in front of her, the trademark smirk of the brunette already on her lips, her brown eyes looking at the blonde from atop black-rimmed glasses, a teasing glint on her pupils.

“Quidditch?” She asked, making Emma groan, trying to hide her blush as she looked again to the exams she was supposed to be marking.

“I don’t know why I need to be doing this, since when Flight needs a final exam? If the kids are in top of their brooms and not in the floor they know how to ride, easy as that!”

The loudness of her voice made a few students and professors scattered all over that particular part of the library to look at where the two women were seated and frown, Regina glaring back at then before eyeing the blonde woman in front of her, her smile, that had momentarily disappeared, returning when she saw the exasperated look the other woman was giving to the parchments in front of her.

“You know how the Ministry is dear” She said with an apologetic shrug, her right hand signaling to her own pile of work, her digits stained with slowly drying ink. She preferred to work on her own bedroom but when the blonde had knocked on her door with a sad expression on her eyes and already pouting due to the amount of work she needed to grade the enchantment’s profession had caved in. “The new regulations states that an exam is needed at the end of every…”

“Don’t pull your Ravenclaw card on me” The blonde grumbled, resting her head in top of her arms which she crossed in the table, an unruly lock of blonde hair falling in front of her eyes as she did so. “I know I’m supposed to test them but giving them marks won’t actually make them learn how to use a broom”

Regina blinked once, letting the comment about her former house pass from the time being, her pupils settling on the blonde’s head.

“Emma…” She softly said, making the other woman to sigh deeply and sit straightly, her right hand picking the quill she had been using until a few moments before.

“I know I know” She admitted. “I’m being childish”

The epithet was one that she had been called by the woman in front of her many times along the years, the name being almost her second one at the end of her third year when she, a particular stubborn Hufflepuff and Regina, a witty Ravenclaw had first met properly during one of the first class of the course.

Regina smiled slightly from the term and said nothing, her eyes going back to her own work, her calligraphy standing out from the student’s exam beautifully, the quill on her right hand steady whereas Emma’s trembled ever so slightly, making droplets of ink to fall and stain the foot-long essay the blonde had asked her students when the exam’s date had finally arrived the week before.

“You said that yourself” She said, winking playfully at the blonde who sighed even deeper that time, her own green eyes glinting ever so slightly when she caught the smirk the brunette directed at her.

“I still don’t know how I got stuck with that name after everything you made us do back on our student years” She said in almost an afterthought, her own smirk appearing on her lips at the sight of a blush that started covering the brunette’s darker skin. “Remember that time when the giant squid…”

“I think that time was something I did in order to prevent you from being expelled” Regina replied quickly, her cheeks completely red by now. A few one-years eyed the two women curiously when they walked near them, one of them pointing at Emma’s ever-present Harpey’s badge. The symbol of a star she usually said with a goofish smile. Regina tended to smile at that sentence, a snippy comment about the blonde’s stubbornness being always heard soon after that.

“That too” Emma admitted after the one-years had passed them, nostalgia settling on the back of her eyes as she nodded minutely to herself. “But you were a troublemaker…”

“I doubt that”

Smirking, Emma stood and bent her body over the table, her long blonde hair obscuring her face when she whispered on the brunette’s ear a few well-chosen words that made the normally ever-poised professor to take a big gulp of air, the blush more prominent than ever.

“If I remember correctly yours was the idea of having sex in this same library only a few years ago”

Glaring at the now snickering blonde Regina tried to focus on her exams once again.

“I hate you” She whispered when she heard Emma’s soft laugh in front of her, the blonde now back on her seat, quill on her hands once again.

“Oh dear” Emma replied impersonating her “I seriously doubt that”

And she was right of course, but that was something that the teacher wasn’t going to say her in the middle of Mrs. Prince’s domains.

_“Childish”_

 


End file.
